


L’intrigue de son coeur

by Emirael



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emirael/pseuds/Emirael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>French Professor Elsa finds herself flustered when she meets the department's new student aide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’intrigue de son coeur

Elsa pulled off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose. Feeling a mild headache coming on, she closed her eyes. She’d been reviewing the first essay assignment for her Intermediate French Grammar’s class and, in all honesty, the essays were terrible. The worst part, however would be handing them all back to a crop of disappointed faces.

A knock sounded at her door, though it sounded somewhat more like a shoe than a fist.

"Come in," she called, eyes still closed.

She heard a jostling sound outside her doorway and realized the person knocking must have their hands full. “One moment, I’m coming.” Elsa reluctantly opened her eyes and stood up to go open the door.

Right before her hand reached the doorknob, she saw it turn. “I’ve got ya,” said a triumphant voice outside the door.

Elsa stepped back as the door opened and abruptly swung inward. A redheaded girl stumbled in after it, her arms laden several bulky cardboard boxes. As she caught her balance, Elsa realized she must have turned the doorknob with the bottom of her shoe and frowned.

"How may I help you?" she asked. The student had a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Very cute, but unfamiliar. Elsa didn’t think she’d seen the girl before.

"Are you Professor Arendelle?" The girl rested her chin on top of the boxes, but didn’t seem especially tired from carrying them.

She nodded. “I am. And you are…?”

"Anna." She set the boxes down and smiled. "These are the study-abroad flyers you ordered from the printing department. They just came in."

Elsa smiled. “Perfect.”

"You really are," said Anna. When Elsa’s eyes snapped to meet the girl’s blue ones, they both blushed slightly.

"I… beg your pardon, Anna?"

Rubbing the back of her head, the redhead looked away and huffed awkwardly. Her chest bounced slightly with the motion and Elsa denied to herself that her eyes had drifted down for a moment.

Anna seized both of her braids and tugged forward on them awkwardly. ”I mean… you’re exactly what I expected: perfect.”

From anyone less sincere looking, Elsa would have scoffed at the compliment. But Anna meant it. A deep heat pervaded her cheeks and neck.

"Expected?" she asked, thankful that her practiced teacher-voice meant she could say the word cooly instead of stammering.

"Yeah?" Anna shrugged and went from tugging on her braids to fiddling with the hem of her skirt, which was… short, but not excessively so. The old joke about how introductory paragraphs and skirts ought to be crossed her mind: Long enough to cover the basics, but short enough to be interesting.

Elsa tried to deny that she was interested, but the girl had freckles on her  _thighs_  too. And thank god she was looking everywhere around the room save for Elsa’s blushing face as she rambled. “I mean when I mentioned that I got the language department aide position, that was most people’s reaction? Other students’, I mean.

"Anyone who’d seen you or had class with you told me I was lucky because I’d get to help you out and be around you and I don’t know!" She threw her arms up in frustration, incidentally lifting her skirt another tantalizing handful of inches for a moment. "The way they talked about you made it seem like you were this perfect blonde goddess and then I walk through the door and it turns out they’re right?"

Silence seemed to ring through her office. Elsa realized that the door was still open and that anybody standing in the hallway might have heard their exchange and blushed deeper. “I see,” she said. Mind racing to fix on a detail, she realized something. “So you’re the new work-study aide for the department? What happened to Kristoff?”

She’d met the blonde boy last week. Much taller than her, learning German, and a nice kid overall. She’d had him do some copying for her just the other day.

Anna scratched her head. “Oh, uh, he had some stuff come up and we swapped work-study jobs because the hours for my old one fit his schedule better?”

Elsa paused. “I see.” She swallowed. “Then I suppose I will see you around. It was very nice to meet you and, ah…” She could see a pair of bumps pressing against the fabric of Anna’s camisole. Against her self control, an edge of strain entered her voice. “I’ll let you know if I have anything you can do for me.”

"Anything!" Anna chirped, grinning widely. Then she swallowed (and Elsa did  _not_  watch her neck at all) before adding, “Really,” in a decidedly different tone.

Their eyes met and Elsa licked her lips, which had felt suddenly dry. The sincerity and… promise in Anna’s voice lingered in the air between them for a long moment.

"Bye, Professor Arendelle!" In an instant, Anna broke the mood and whipped out the door before Elsa could process what she’d been feeling.

As she returned to her desk and the terrible French essays, she found she still couldn’t.

-

Kristoff was waiting for Anna outside the building. “So? How’d it go?”

Anna knew her cheeks were probably a perfect match for her hair as she buried her face in her hands. “Fine, it went fine. Fantastic, actually. She’s even more amazing up close.”

"Cool," he said, "Because I kind of like your job, and I’m not swapping back with you, no matter how much you beg. It was enough of a hassle to make it happen in the first place."

"I don’t want to swap back, I really  _really_  don’t.” Anna felt like she could have floated.

As they started to walk back, Anna showered her friend with a dozen different thank-yous.

"Stop it, stop it!" Kristoff ran a hand through his hair. "I’m sure I’ll regret this in a moment, but tell me: Was she really perfect?"

She knew he was distracting her. And giving her a hard time. And making fun of her just a little. But she rambled happily anyway. Based on Elsa’s reaction, Anna had the sense that she was going to have a very  _very_  good semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! (I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while, hope this helps. I've been writing a lot of tumblr one-shots/drabbles, so I'll see about posting some of them here)


End file.
